


Fandot Creativity - kitchen/drones

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure, Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Arthur and Teddy cook together. or Arthur cooks for Teddy?Well those two and a kitchen are involved.





	Fandot Creativity - kitchen/drones

Arthur: “I can’t reach it. Why did mum put it up there?”  
Teddy: “What do you need?”  
A: “The tabasco. I need it for my new surprising rice recipe but mum has moved it up there for some reason. I’ll go get a chair.”  
T: “Oh you don’t need to. Joe and I got these great drones from our last job. So we can give them a better ad!”  
A: “Oh wow! Brilliant! So you never need to climb on a stair again?”  
T: “Not for any of the light things. I tried lifting my TV but it didn’t move it.”  
A: “thats too bad. But tabasco isn’t heavy”  
T: “Right. Good thing I brought the drone!”


End file.
